Seedlings: Snippets
by Virodeil
Summary: A companion piece to Seedlings: Ties, which you can also find in this section; can also be viewed separately. A series of drabbles based on a 100-theme list I found in a challenge in LotR FF. Rating due to the nature of several drabbles.
1. Author's Notes

My current addiction: drabbles. (100 words counted by MS Word, whatever FFN says.) It will be updated daily, yes, but only if I do not forget, or have time, to do so. The ratings and genres vary, from G to NC-17, from fluff to horror, with sufficient warnings when necessary. Be warned that this collections contains spoilers to Seedlings: Ties, and is sometimes – or oftentimes? – confusing even when you have read the story. Perceptive readers might deduce much, though, and I am willing to explain to those who ask if it is not too much a spoiler.

Enjoy!

- Rey


	2. 1: Introduction

Genre: mystery

Rating: G

* * *

They stood still, looking into each other's eyes. Charcoal-grey clashed with cloudy-blue.

Something in Dila stirred. This old man was not ordinary. Old and hagged he looked, but power lurked beneath, curtailed by something – or someone – even more powerful than he was.

A very clever disguise… or a very cruel curse.

The hair on the nape of her neck rose. Those eyes were older than the most ancient Elf, and yet somehow younger, fresher. They were a blend between all the races, sharp but also mellow.

And they were smiling, beneath the sternness of his gaze.

Gandalf was an enigma.


	3. 2: Love

Genre: romance

Rating: G

* * *

The damp breeze wove itself between them, whirring and whistling, carrying the salty tang of the sea. Maglor frowned, annoyed. The turbulent moment was perfect for brooding, if only the Mannish lass would leave him alone in that beach, forever.

But the girl, who had introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass the first time they met, looked perfectly content sitting there with him on the rocky earth. There was something in her calm gaze that he could not identify, and it unnerved him.

Or was it only that he refused to put a name to the feeling lurking under her façade?


	4. 3: Light

Genre: horror

Rating: PG-13

* * *

Dila restrained herself from gagging, therefore betraying her location to the enemy forces nearby. Her creeping and sneaking had brought her very close to Minas Morgul.

Everything was prone to evil's taint, people say, including darkness. But what they had failed to mention was that foul light did exist.

In the moonless night, the walls of Minas Morgul glowed sickly yellow, chilling and at once setting up a fell allure to the hapless. In its 'garden' by the contaminated river, reeking flowers with large crown petals hypnotised those whose eyes happened upon them with palid white gleam.

Rotting light everywhere.


	5. 4: Dark

Genre: spiritual

Rating: G

* * *

Ana breathed in the damp, somewhat stale air and smiled. Behind her Dila shuffled in obvious discomfort. The other girl had never liked caves.

The darkness had beckoned to her, and now it wrapped her in a subtle embrace, like a light blanket. The rocky surrounding cocooned her, while at once giving her space to move about.

And move she did. Here Dila was just as blind as she was, for they lit nothing to illuminate the way. There was no use fighting the darkness, for once. She knew the way and guided them with surety; here, in her domain.


	6. 5: Seeking Solace

Genre: hurt/comfort

Rating: G

* * *

The small waterfall plunged into a pebbly creek, beautiful even in its unimpressive size. Dappled sunlight made the rushing water glitter as if bits of precious jewels.

The woods was silent, and so was Draco's mind. He twirled a twig idly in a hand as he was enjoying the play of the light. He could only relax here, away from hostile, suspicious, appraising, and expecting eyes. He could be himself without being vulnerable, and it was surprisingly freeing for his soul. He had been uprooted from his world more than six months ago… and now he could finally fall apart.


	7. 6: Break Away

Genres: horror, tragedy

Warning: graphic death

Rating: NC-17

* * *

The fire licked her skin, leaving a trail of oozing red marks behind. The smell of burning flesh – the horses and herself – permiated the air alongside the choking smoke.

The heat was unbearable. But she could no longer scream, unlike the horses in that blazing stable. Their cries were terrible, and so was her pain. She yearned to be free, if not saved from the inferno.

Free. She wanted to flee this place, this devouring heat, this broken body, with all her might.

Then agony wrenched at her every cell. And in the next moment, Susan Bones was no more.


	8. 7: Heaven

Genre: general

Rating: G

* * *

Valinor. The land was in a perpetual blend between spring and summer. Flowers were always in bloom, and leaves were always green. Dew lingered long on the grass and foliage, but fog departed soon, as if not wanting to veil the perfect beauty for too long.

Children, Elven children, were aplenty, flitting here and there and laughing in carefree joy. Songs sung by cheery Elven maids rivalled those of the birds, on and off to their hearts' content all day and night.

But it was no place for Men. Stranded there, Seedlings always looked to the east, to their homeland.


	9. 8: Innocence

Genre: action

Rating: G

* * *

"This fight is not for children," the scout persisted. Ginny looked on impassively.

"Young lady, flee while you can," he pleaded. She smiled, calm but somehow bitter.

"Do you think how old I was in my first fight, Elf?" she asked quietly. The scout, taken aback, just shook his head.

"I was fourteen-year-old, far from coming of age, and we were fighting against adults intent on maiming or killing us, whose skills were at least twice ours," she said, her brown eyes on his. "My coming-of-age gift from fate was an all-out battle between children and dozens of those adults."


	10. 9: Drive

Genre: general

Rating: PG

* * *

"Why?"

Only a word, but it was the one he dreaded.

"I don't answer to you."

The insult did not work. The being before him was impassive as ever. Draco fumed, trying to cover his fear with anger.

Truthfully, he just did not want to face the reason behind his action. He had deigned to blend in Seedlings, but the group rejected him, over and over, in various subtle ways. Thus he betrayed them, returning bark with bite.

Just defending his honour as a pureblood wizard from an old pureblood family.

But why was it hard to just say so?


	11. 10: Breathe Again

Genres: horror, action

Rating: PG

* * *

Ginny was a fighter at heart, and had proven it many times. But now she was losing a battle, and she did not like it one bit.

The rapid was intent on sucking her in, and when she broke free, the current of the flooding river pushed her back to it inexorably.

Her lungs screamed for air. Her limbs protested the constant thrashing.

Time no longer mattered. She had forgotten how long she had been trapped there.

But then a pair of hands caught her and dragged her up to safety, coughing and spluttering.

The air had never been sweeter.


	12. 11: Memory

Genre: tragedy

Warning: death scene

Rating: PG-13

* * *

The body in her arms was cold, unmoving. But to her, it was no longer Lúnwë.

It was her dying older brother, pleading for her to rock him… like a baby.

And Dila did so. She hugged him close, his head resting on her left shoulder, letting their hearts beat together. And then she rocked him gently, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth… A lullaby found its way through the crack of her lips, drifting into George's left ear…

When she finished, the man was already gone, leving a soft smile frozen on his face.

And now…


	13. 12: Insanity

Genres: friendship, humor

Rating: G

* * *

"Where's Dila?"

Daphne turned away from the goldfish tank, her eyebrows raised. "Canoeing down the Bruinen in that big tire, I believe," she said. "No one has ever tried the rubber materials produced here, so she offered herself to do it."

Hermione shook her head and snorted. "Crazy water lover. Or does she have a death wish actually?"

"I suppose she wants to die clutching her paddle," Daphne said, with a straight face, while dodging a book thrown at her.

"Insane, you two," Hermione complained.

But she was the first in the queue for the use of said tire afterwards.


	14. 13: Misfortune

Genre: humor

Rating: G

* * *

Ron sprawled on the floor, having tripped over a loose vine. "I was saying hello to the floor," he snapped irritably at a passing Ginny who giggled.

Then he cut his finger with a kitchen knife when he was trying to help Hermione prepare dinner. "The oil residue made the knife slipped," he reasoned, on Hermione's amused look. "I was paying attention to slicing the tomatoes, really." She did not buy it, perhaps having caught him stealing glances at her.

Worst, though, was in the evening meeting with Elrond.

"I was just thinking!"

But Elrond had caught him snoring softly…


	15. 14: Smile

Genres: horror, tragedy, hurt/comfort

Warning: mention of (extreme) violence in family and the resulting trauma for a minor

Rating: R

* * *

The young Elfling's expression was always the same: wooden, blank. There was no life in his eyes, and what came out of his mouth was childish songs of lamentation. But still, people around him hoped for his recovery from the trauma.

It was in vain so far. He was always tucked away in his dreary little world, reliving the moment his parents murder each other over and over.

No gift moved him. No joke tickled him. His caretakers despaired.

Except Harry. He wittled a small flute for the little boy, then helped him play it.

And Lindir smiled, alive again.


	16. 15: Silence

Genre: horror

Warnings: torture, insinuation of sexual abuse

Rating: R

* * *

"Tell me, wench, where are your friends?"

Ana shook her head mutely. The Haradrim soldier kicked her stomach, hard.

"Tell me where they hide, and perhaps I will spare your life."

She smiled through her pain. He growled.

"A tub of venomous snakes is just next door, wench, so you had better tell me now."

Her smile turned into a smirk. It was only wiped off from her grimy face when the soldier kicked the centre of her chest. She wheezed and coughed up blood.

Then the soldier bellowed over his shoulder, "Tell your friends, this worthless wench is yours."


	17. 16: Questioning

Genre: friendship

Rating: G

* * *

Dila stared imploringly. Ossë glared right back.

She softened her gaze into one of inquiry. He shrugged, too quickly, and without meeting her eyes.

She frowned and glared, irritated. He pointedly ignored her… or tried to, at least, because then she grabbed his arm and shook him slightly.

He looked miserable, and she wanted to know why. He had been avoiding all her attempts so far.

Now he would not, though. She forced him to meet her eyes, and he finally surrendered.

"Uinen," he whispered, quite reluctantly. Dila had won their battle without saying anything, at least this time around.


	18. 17: Blood

Reply to Vanime18430: The timeline is random, and I will not reach some points in this collection for quite a long time. Most of them can be viewed separately from the universe of my story, though, as you might have found out.

* * *

Genre: horror

Warning: insinuation of (extreme) violence in family and the resulting trauma for a minor

Rating: PG-13

* * *

A blank sheet of parchment was spread before him, while rows upon rows of paints were lined beyond. Nana Mia had asked him to draw…

Lindir bit his bottom lip. He let loose a shuddering sigh.

The young Elfling took up the reddest paint, then smeared it liberally upon the creamy sheet with a large brush. But what came out of it was the sharp smell of oil, resin and colouring, not—

"Are you finished yet, little one?"

The little hand stopped. "I am, Nana Mia."

She strode up to him, and froze. "What did you draw, Lindir?"

"My parents."

* * *

Notes: "Mia" is Hermione. This drabble is related to the previous one featuring Lindir; Smile.


	19. 18: Rainbow

Genre: general

Rating: G

Warning: randomness

* * *

Lindir had refused to paint a rainbow, so the sprite had instead written on the parchment:

Red: Nana Ginny's hair.

Orange: that sweet-sour fruit Ada Harry loves.

Yellow: elanor in the gardens.

Green: Ada Harry's eyes.

Blue: the sky in late spring.

Indigo: one of the flowers Nana Daphne loves to collect.

Purple: Ada Elrond's weird robe.

Laughing uproariously, Elladan added his own to the list:

Red: Arwen's gaudy embroidery.

Orange: Hermione's weird cat.

Yellow: Glorfindel's hair, in drawing.

Green: Erestor's face when eating that raw river clam.

Blue: Mithrandir's hat.

Indigo: the frills in Arwen's apron.

Purple: Elrohir's undertunic.


	20. 19: Grey

Genre: general

Rating: PG

Warning: slight dark humor/levity

* * *

There was nothing soothing or menacing in sight. It was a dull existence, a maddening one. Then again, perhaps it was the intention of the Witch-King and his minions.

The bars were grey. The walls were grey. The floor was… grey (with blackish splodges, probably blood). The – low – ceiling was grey as well. No black, no white, no green… How he hated grey now.

And he had been here for close to two months of the Sun; no reprieve whatsoever.

Now he heard a movement outside, and seconds later a pair of charcoal-grey eyes peered at him.

"Dila…" Glorfindel groaned.


	21. 20: Fortitude

Genre: general

Rating: G

* * *

The loud banging noise from outside woke up Daphne. She sat up,

And tumbled down the bed. The sheets had been tangled to the frame.

Sighing, she grabbed a set of clothing hung over the back of her chair, got dressed, and made her way out of her bedroom.

She had to do an impromptu skating on the oil patch just beyond her door.

In the end of the hall, the passing Lindir commented that she wore an especially-bright attire today. (She had never worn bright colours.)

Topping it all off, Dila commented, "Wow, Daph. How to make you grumble?"


	22. 21: Vacation

Genre: general

Warning: a bit of dark humor

Rating: PG

* * *

"You need some time for yourself, Glorfindel," Hermione said in concern when they passed each other in the hallway. Glorfindel had been restless and rather grumpy all morning.

"A sound advice, Mia, if only people did not pull me to different directions at once," he replied drily. Just then, young Lindir scampered up to them and told him that Daerada Elrond needed him in the study.

Glorfindel, equipped for a skirmish, met Hermione later by the front porch. Grinning, he said, "A bit of holiday, Mia. A band of orcs was spotted nearby, small enough for myself. Do not worry."


	23. 22: Mother Nature

Genre: fluff

Rating: G

* * *

The patch of soil was still bare. Lindir set to task immediately, with verver.

Nana Susan said that nature would care for itself, but people could help care. Nana Mia said that small tweaks would only beautify the land, without harming it, if applied well. Ada Neville taught how to sing and talk to the plants and trees. Nana Ana taught how to provide good soil, and Nana Dila taught how to water it.

The Elfling was armed well, knowledge-wise.

He worked alone, for the garden was his own and just small. And nature did tend the rest of it.


	24. 23: Cat

Genre: humor

Rating: G

* * *

She squirmed with great discomfort. Her thick fur stuck to her body from the downpour, itching, gathering water and weighing her down, and her small paws sank deep in the thin layer of mud. It was no use shaking her fur, because the rain did not give any sign of relenting soon. There was no shady foliage nearby too to hide underneath. She used to like rain of any kind… but not in this form.

Dila swore to herself that she would not choose "dare" again in the next truth-or-dare game her group played. No wonder that cats hated water!


	25. 24: No Time

Genre: horror

Rating: R

Warning: the aftermath of a battle and remembrance of loved one dying in another fight

* * *

"Save them. Leave him."

"But he is my brother!"

"He is dying. They have a chance to survive. Time is of the escence, and there is not enough of it for all, Elf."

"He is my brother, Man. You will never know how it feels."

"I forwent my dying brother to save my friends, Elf. How did I feel, do you think? Don't start on the races because everyone has heart to feel. Now go!"

Ginny glared at the Elven warrior for the last time, then rushed away to do just what she had said. Percey's dying choke haunted her.


	26. 25: Trouble Lurking

Genre: general

Rating: G

* * *

Elrond paced in his study. This morning was fine… except that the ragtag band of Men he had been sheltering in his house behaved so suspiciously. Elbereth – They had snagged Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor into their skemes! What were they plotting now? Could the prank last time have not been the worst?

Ardila and Ariana had been throwing meaningful glances at each other. Glorfindel and Erestor were closeted in Erestor's study all morning. His children were whispering in a cluster deep in the gardens. The strange Elven children were seen giggling and darting swiftly here and there…

Maddenning.


	27. 26: Tears

Genre: general, spiritual

Rating: G

* * *

A startled "Oh!" escaped Lindir's gaping mouth. The ever-undulating stretch of white-tipped blue water pulled his attention and held it fast. In a moment, he had disentangled his hand from Daphne and run towards the water line of the creamy-sanded beach.

The waves snaked their fingers farther to the land, as if inviting the Elfling to play. Lindir obliged. He danced among the wavelets breaking on the water line. But then he cupped some of the water, tasting it.

Salty.

He froze. "Nana, does the sea always cry? The water is salty. Has it lost its ada and nana too?"


	28. 27: Foreign

Genre: adventure

Rating: G

Note: Companion piece to Chapter 3 of Seedlings: Ties.

* * *

Padma was in the end of her self-control. It was not horse-riding that bothered her, although she wished she had been permitted to ride her broom. It was the forest, the air, and even the ground around her. They were different from what she was used to. Amazing that the others seemed less affected by these almost-alien surroundings. Then again, most of them were Gryffindors and Slytherins, who always had a way to deal with this kind of situation. She was a normal, quiet Ravenclaw (unlike Luna). She loved stability; but most of all, she loved familiarity.

Damn Ministry experiment.


	29. 28: Sorrow

Genre: drama

Rating: G

The visitors of the small graveyard had not moved from their positions this half an hour. Dila and Ana stood hand in hand on its entrance, which overlooked the whole site, contemplating the names etched on the fine marble headstones. Their time was now near; the last of Seedlings to go. What a relieving notion, free from the sorrow of all the gradual losses. But they were also aware that, when they died, the immortal friends and kin that they left behind would have no reprieve until the end of time, and it was a painful sorrow on its own.


	30. 29: Happiness

Genre: family

Rating: G

Maglor was speechless. In his arms slept a pair of twins. His own.

His eyes strayed to the bedding of blankets before him. Daphne captured them in her contented gaze, and smiled in tired sleepiness.

His wife. And she had just given him two babies at once; two children to cherish.

His smile had never wider, prouder, or more genuine, except when he had won his first musical contest in Alqualondë in his forgotten youth.

But there was something more in this. The same peaceful contentment as felt and shown by Daphne. The same boundless joy he had never experienced.


	31. 30: Under the Rain

Genre: action, horror

Rating: PG

Warning: implied character death

Dila had never complained about the rain before, except that she was not permitted to play in it. But now she did, and this was not a play.

In fact, right now she hated it. And as if reciprocating her feeling, it turned into a downpour.

The trolls did not stop trying to grab members of their company, so they could not stop dodging as well. The feet of the horses slipped oftentimes, and the riders were always just an inch from being thrown from their equally-slippery saddles.

Worse, their company was minus Tracy in the end of the ordeal.


	32. 31: Flowers

Genre: spiritual

Rating: PG

Warning: death issue

The urn containing her ashes was tiny and delicate, made of a blue porcelin as clear and icy as her eyes had been. It was decorated with an engraved scene of a beach; the rocky one where she had met her spouse for the first time.

But now she was no more, although her spouse and children endured, ignorant of her death, far across the sea that she had so loved.

Someday this urn would pass to them.

Dila slipped three stalks of purple and pink daphne flowers on the narrow neck of the urn, sealing the passage. A namesake.


	33. 32: Night

Genre: general

Rating: G

Note: Vorin's point of view

It is a strange experience. Night has never been this… lively. There were few Elves in Mithlond, but Imladris has many, and we live among them. Nights in Mithlond were mostly silent, except for the eternal shushing and rumbling of waves. But here, in our first night under Lord Elrond's roof, below my window on the lawn and in the trees, Elves hum and sing and play music. This would have never happened among Men, except what my parents called "unsavoury." Night is no longer so pressing, gloomy, full of the unknown. But those noises also keep me awake. Argh.


	34. 33: Expectations

Genre: humor

Rating: G

"He won't wake up."

"He will. He was sitting up when I left."

"He could've easily gone back to sleep. He's still abed anyway."

Hermione dithered in the hall. Why had she not thought of that?

She went back to the bedroom. And surely, Ron was snoring happily under his covers.

She banished the covers away with a sweep of her wand and folded them with a flick. Ron mumbled, then sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes. "Wha?"

Hermione was looming over him, scowling.

A moment after, Ron was running, stumbling towards the bathing house, chased by an irate Hermione.


	35. 34: Stars

Genre: spiritual, hurt/comfort

Rating: PG

Warning: canon Harry Potter character death

The grass rustled. Another body joined his, stretched on the springy lawn under the clear night sky.

"Something's a bother?" It was Ginny.

Harry sighed. "See that? That blue star there." He indicated with a hand.

"Sirius," Ginny murmured, having traced the direction among the numerous stars strewn on the black velvet. "Why?"

"We can see stars here clearly. Isn't that great?" But there was no warmth in his voice. Ginny frowned.

"That's got to do with Padfoot, right?"

Harry snorted, bitterly.

"That star is always there, wherever we are. But Padfoot…"

It was the fiftieth anniversary of Sirius' death.


	36. 35: Hold My Hand

Genre: family, hurt/comfort

Rating: G

Lindir had been pining for some adventure, and now Harry was bringing the Elfling wading down the rocky shallows of Bruinen, his hand supporting and anchoring the child.

But his mind and heart were not in the little excursion. He was in the past, holding on to a hand larger and stronger than his. A pair of pale-blue eyes, warm while at once solemn and secretive, smiled encouragingly at him when he stumbled forwards with renewed energy. The hand holding him squeezed in support.

George, his older sibling. And now it was his lot to show to a new generation.


	37. 36: Precious Treasure

Genre: general

Rating: G

"Not a treasure," Eruannor said, staring at the flute in Lindir's hand.

"A treasure is not always gold or gems, Nana Ana said," the older Elfling countered, glaring. "See if others' are like mine."

Eruannor did.

"Why a letter?" he asked Erestor, who explained that it had been a missive from his former liege to a foreign lord whom he also loved dearly.

"Why that bottle of sand?" And Dila sadly said that it was from a beach near where she had grown up, now lost to her forever.

Eruannor was lost. His father's teachings had been proven wrong easily.

Note: For a reference to Erestor's letter, please read my story Brother Mine.


	38. 37: Eyes

Genre: horror, tragedy

Rating: R

Warnings: (canon) character death, description of a dead warrior in battle

The bright blue eyes, once sparkling with vigor, were vacant of life. The face now sported the traces of a shock instead of happiness or displeasure, and it was no longer ruddy with its own colour. The body was in a twisted tangle, speared by a poisoned lance. But the right hand still gripped the sword he had wielded, although the left had missed the shield. The white horse, defending its master even after said master had fallen, lay beside him.

Harry knelt beside the body of his surrogate son, Éorl. He wished he had been spared by this sight.


	39. 38: Abandoned

Genre: family, hurt/comfort

Rating: G

Note: Eruannor's point of view

The people in this little community are weird, and most of them are Man-kind. But they do not look as dumb as Adar always said they were. I am confused.

Adar sent me to Imladris himself to study from the best teachers available. Naneth did not agree, saying that I am just five years old…

He never specified who my teachers should be. He did not know that most of them are Secondborn, and I am to live with them. I hope he will never know. He abandoned me here, like a sack of garbage. He has hurt Naneth too.


	40. 39: Dreams

Genre: family, hurt/comfort

Rating: G

Note: Eruannor's point of view

Fifteen years. It has been a long – yet short – fifteen years. I stand on the front courtyard of the Last Homely House, gazing at Adar's eyes,. He has come to fetched me, or so he said to Lord Elrond.

He has never expected this, I can tell by how shocked he looks. I draw a dark pleasure from that, knowing that it was his fault in the first place. I know, too, that a child, especially as young as I am, ought not think thus towards his father… What could I say to the wild dreams he has bashed himself?


	41. 40: Rated

Genre: general

Rating: G

Lindir pouted. "I love my flute," he argued.

"You will love the harp as well when you are able to play it," Ana insisted patiently. "See? Now you are a beginner. You become my apprentice then, so you become a qualified harper. After that, you go on your own and you become a successful harper, an expert. You might even equal Daeron or Makalaurë someday, or the best of the the Singers."

"But how is my skill with the flute now?" the child demanded curiously.

"Natural talent. Just like your singing."

Lindir beamed proudly and danced around the room, wooping.


	42. 41: Teamwork

Genres: drama, friendship, humor

Rating: G

"Only one hour!" Hermione screeched, panicked. "Quick! Quick!" She stormed into their communal kitchen, seizing a kettle and lighting the stoves. Her friends trailed after her in a more sedate pace, although they were no less worried. Elrond and his council hoped to dine with them, without prior notice, just an hour from now.

Harry and Ron cut the carrots and lettuces and potatoes and tomatoes. Eruannor swept them into the basins and pails. The girls prepared the breads and meats, and Lindir was the errand boy.

Elrond arrived half an hour into the frantic work… and lent a hand.


	43. 42: Standing Still

Genres: drama, family

Rating: G

"I hate it, Nana Daphne! It's itchy…" Lindir whined.

"This is a large banquet, little one. You must be presentable. There are many royalty there," Daphne sighed. "Now don't wriggle like worm under the sun like that."

"You can create an illusion. I can still use my everyday clothing then, not these."

"It is not polite, Lindir. Now Shut up and stand still."

"But Nana—"

"Fera, make him stop wriggling so much, would you?"

The large hount barked in excited agreement and positioned herself behind the child's back, growling playfully. Lindir flinched and stood straighter, like a rigid pole.


	44. 43: Dying

_Genres: horror, tragedy_

_Warnings: battle scene, desperation against gruesome death_

_They are crossing the desert… They are safe…_

Parry, block, parry, dodge, duck, step aside, parry, block, duck, block—

The ashy, sulphuric air of Mordor stung her depleted lungs. It helped weakening her further. The orcs and wargskept coming…

_No. Frodo and Sam… They are safe… All for them… The Ring must be destroyed…_

A warg got hold of her foot and bit it off. She cried out, but kept defending herself – and attacking whenever possible, which was rare. Under the shock, she fought by sheer will.

But Daphne Greengrass did not come out of Mordor alive, in the end.


	45. 44: Two Roads

Genres: adventure, horror

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Incinuation of macabre activity in the end.

Most of Seedlings travelled through the desert, hoping to find a good experience there. But they forgot the dry heat of such a place. It was such a joy, therefore, that welcomed their guide's proclamation that civilisation was nearby.

Well, and if she said they were lost, then they were.

"There is two road here."

"Choose which is the best according to your knowledge, Anala," Dila said tiredly.

She did, although her face showed not a small amount of uncertainty.

In the end, it was rather a lesson that they got, to keep a good distance from a human-sacrificing community.


End file.
